randfandomcom-20200215-history
MM Episode 08641 (03-05-2011)
MikeyMini Episode Number: #8641 Date: Saturday, March 3, 2011 MikeyMini Year: 2011 Sponsors: M, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie & Bert: Ernie enjoys watching Bert read a book, but Ernie's staring at him is driving Bert bananas. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat makes noise with a telephone, typwriter, trumpet, and piano. When the cat leaves, the devices come to life, and when he comes back, they all sound at once, frightening the cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Donald Applecore - Donald is an apple farmer trying to save his crop from two mischievous chipmunks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|“Listen Here, Truck” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word entrada tries to run through a wall, then runs through the entrance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count croons "Count Up to Nine." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Healthy Storybook Moments: The story of Hansel and Gretel backfires when the characters would rather eat bread crumbs than the witch's house! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two cartoon cacti sing "Here We Are". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewy, Louie & Uncle Scrooge sings "Jingle Bells while riding on a sleigh down the hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Onstage, Sam the Eagle presents Muppet University, a classy educational feature. He looks through a microscope at a water drop -- and is horrified to see Kermit the Protozoa and Fozzie Amoeba performing vaudeville schtick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Underwater, there's a 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt sings "La Charreada" with Elmo and Parker Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count (in voiceover) counts five children standing behind a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I'm Gonna Get to You". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Do The Honky Tonk Hip-Hop" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Salty and Pierre, spicy detectives, ride on a train, hoping it will take them to the number 9. Salt counts 9 puffs of steam that form the number 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jamal and Angela tell her to "Wake Up!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine. Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ellen Pompeo and Elmo explain ways to get yourself healthy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Derek the Incredible (Rickey Carter) tries to lift a barbell off of Baby Bop's favorite blankie. But he fails because the barbell was too heavy for his muscles, until Baby Bop couldn't take it no more and lifts it up and out of the circus tent herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mask |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farley takes his pet "To the Vet" as he sings about it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Personality” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cat / fat / hat / sat / rat / bat / scat / splat / flat / pat |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide